


Rory Hunter Time Master

by clhpfan12341234567



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 19:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14527449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clhpfan12341234567/pseuds/clhpfan12341234567
Summary: title says all based on that Arthur Darvill, is Rip Hunter and Alex Kingston being Dinah Lance middle names of characters a made up because according to the tv shows they don't have one or are unknown at current time. may have some swearing





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Rory "the Roman" Arthur Williams wakes up on an empty field and a couple minutes He saw his wife Amelia "Amy" Jessica Pond fall right next to him. Rory went to Amy and said "Amy."  
Amy then said, "Of course I chose you, you stupid face I love you" and they lip lock. Unknown to them a woman that looked like a psychotic Marry Poppins appeared and she took out her laser umbrella and shot them. Amy then said "Who the hell are you."  
The psychotic Marry Poppins said, "oh no one special just Missy," Then Missy then went towards Rory and said, "oh and this boy is really pretty ain't he."  
Then Amy said, "get away from my Husband." Missy's response to that was a laser at Amy. Amy fell to the ground and could only watch this sick Woman feel up her husband. Rory then in fear felt woman coming up and he heard thump, thump, thump, thump the heart beats of a time lord. Missy lasered them both until they were both unconscious and she took them into her TARDIS. While flying found something in his head where someone told him to pretend to have the name Michel an orphan and that a nice old lady was his adopted mom and brought this childhood memory to the for front and he forgot he was Rory Williams and now he was Michael. Missy dropped Michel of at the 22nd century where orphans were trained to be Time Masters. He changed his name to Rip Hunter.  
RHTTMRHTTMRHTTMRHTTMRHTTMRHTTMRHTTMRHTTMRHTTM  
(time skip)  
Rip, Sara, Mick, Jax, Martin, Kendra, and Carter are on the Wave Rider and Gideon spoke up "Captain I'm getting a signal from another time vessel should I let it in."  
Rip then said "No we don't know who it is it, but I think we can find out by them letting them follow us to the next time jump. Gideon plot course."  
RHTTMRHTTMRHTTMRHTTMRHTTMRHTTMRHTTMRHTTMRHTTM  
They landed the Wave Rider on an empty filed the legends left the ship and Ray said "Captain, I don't see a time ship any where."  
Then a voice Sara was so familiar to spoke "Hello boys I was trying get on your time ship but you wouldn't have."  
They turned to face the voice and Sara recognized the person "Mom?"  
Dinah Lance then said "Hey, baby girl, mind introducing me to your friends."  
Sara then said "guys, my Mom Dinah Lance, Mom this Jefferson Jaxson, Professor Martin Stein, Mick Rory, Kendra Saunders, Carter Hall, Ray Palmer, and the captain of the time ship Rip Hunter."  
Dinah then said "oh we met"  
Sara then turned to Rip "you met my mom"  
Rip then said "no, are you sure it's me you met because I'm sure I haven't met you."  
Dinah then said "I know you think I'm a stranger but this might help."  
Sara then said "what the hell Mom why do you have a sword."  
Dinah then said "Language Sara."  
Sara then turned pink in embarrassment of being scolded in front of her friends by her mom "Mom."  
Dinah Lance was holding a sword in her hands and said "just touch it and all will come clear."  
Rip then said "I don't know why I'm trusting you" and the moment he touched the sword Rip passed out."  
Dinah then said "oops, I didn't know that would happen"  
Sara then said "guys, Mom in to the Wave Rider" they walked in the Wave Rider and Sara said "Gideon prepare the Med bay for Captain Hunter."  
They all headed to the Med bay.  
RHTTMRHTTMRHTTMRHTTMRHTTMRHTTMRHTTMRHTTMRHTTM  
(time skip)  
Martin Stein then said "How does a sword make our Captain pass out It's scientifically impossible."  
Martin then left the med bay.  
Dinah then said "shit I forgot about the memories."  
Then a voice spoke and said "how many times have Amy, and I told you Mels, language"  
Dinah then said "Dad."  
Sara just started laughing at her mom being scolded like a little kid, but missed her mother's response to the scold."  
Rip and Dinah hugged and Rip said "next time warn me about the assault of two thousand plus memories."  
Dinah then said "but I'm the bestest daughter in the world right."  
Rip then said "your the best friend Amy and I had Mels."  
Ray then said "who's Amy."  
Sara then said "wait back up, back up" she turned to her mother and said "did you say daughter" and then turn to Rip "holy shit your my grandfather"  
Rip and Dinah said "Language Sara"  
Then Sara said " great I have two people scolding me" and she passed out.  
RHTTMRHTTMRHTTMRHTTMRHTTMRHTTMRHTTMRHTTMRHTTM  
Sara then woke up and Rip, Dinah, and Sara left the Wave Rider.  
Rip then said, "apparently The Doctor is not the only time lord, A time Lady named Missy captured us after the angels took us she still must have Amy."  
Dinah then said "Dad no we can't use a teselector to save Laurel. Her death is an important ordeal for her team to overcome."  
Rip then said, "but we do have to call him."  
Dinah "on it Daddy."  
Sara then said, "So Gramps, that's so weird"  
Rip then replied, "I know"  
Sara then said, "two things who is he and how the hell does mom look the same age as you."  
Rip then said, "first language, and to answer The Doctor."  
Sara rolled her eyes at the scold and then asked, "Doctor Who?"  
Then Dinah said, "my first husband, let's just say he has a way to extend his life I thought he was all used up when I meet your father but I just found out he was refiled."  
Then Rory said, "my Wife Amy was kidnaped and as soon as she gave birth Amy just had enough time to name her and she was taken from us then was dropped in the past when we were kids and we grew up together."  
Sara then replied, "same woman that has Grams. Wait what was that"  
"Wvop wvop wvop wvop" and a blue telephone box materialized out of thin air.  
Ray Palmer followed by Mick Rory Ray then said, "Captain Gideon notice a signal from another time ship wait is that a phone box."  
Mick then said, "you want me to burn it."  
Ray then said "no"  
Mick "I'm not talking to you haircut, how about it Englishman and wow blondie's mom is..."  
Mick never finished that sentence because Sara with her assassin training was up against him with a knife at his throat "Do not flirt with my mom."  
Rip then said, "I would've joined you if I didn't leave my sword on the Wave Rider let him go Sara."  
Sara then said, "sure thing Gramps" and took away the knife and shoved Mick back towards the Wave Rider.  
Ray then said "Gramps? Rip did Sara just call you Gramps."  
Then an old man with grey hair and attack eyebrows came out of the police box and Rip said, "Hello Doctor."  
The Doctor said, "Rory Pond full of surprises, how are you here and where's Amy and how did you know it was me."  
Then Rip said, "you know that's not how it works."  
Dinah then said, "well the TARDIS gives you away. Don't worry Darrilium happened Sweetie."  
Then Rip said "and this you took a little me to a nice old lady and told me to pretend that my name was Michael and that the woman was my adoptive mom and you took me back after our little adventure with this me, and told me not to tell Amy or Mels, but I've been going by the name Rip Hunter."  
The Doctor said "Captain Rip Hunter Renegade Time Master that stole a time machine and ran away, you copied me. You are copying me I had companions you have companions and I traveled with my granddaughter your traveling with your granddaughter, but my time ship is better it's bigger on the inside."  
Rip then said, "A Time Lady named Missy captured Amy and me after we landed and made me think I was Michael and made me think a fellow time master and her son were my wife and son and she still has Amy."  
The Doctor then said, "So The Master has Amy."  
Rory then said, "no a Time lady named Missy."  
The Doctor said, "well we can change genders"  
Then Rory said, "does that mean you will be a girl some time."  
The Doctor then said, "when I first became chinny, I thought I was a girl cause of the long hair, but I'm sorry Rory I have no Idea where she would be hiding Amy, I'll just pop back and get younger you and do what you told me to do and good luck legends."

Rory then said "wait is my sword still in the TARDIS."

Sara then said "Gramps, don't you remember Mom gave you your sword."

Rory then said "the question is how did she get it in the first place."

The Doctor said "just where you left it." Rip went into the TARDIS.

Then Rip came out with a sword identical to the one that was on the Wave Rider and said "keep this sword away from the other one it's the"

Ray then said "same sword but from it's past."

  
The Doctor got in the TARDIS and left and Ray, Mick, Sara, Rip and Dinah went onboard the Wave Rider. On board Martin Stein, Jax, Carter, and Kendra were standing at their seats and Sara said, "Gramps can I drive"  
Martin Stein, Jax, Carter, and Kendra said at the same time "Gramps?"  
Rip then said "well I was thinking having River. If you're up to it?"  
Dinah then said, "sure thing Dad."  
Dinah took the captain's chair and Sara took her seat and Rip took the seat that use to belong to Lenard Snart.  
Rory then said "next job finding my Wife."  
read and review  
Disclaimer : I do not own doctor who or the arrowverse.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Dr. Martin Stein then said, "So some alien altered your memories from mostly likely light years away while keeping your true wife locked up and your daughter that so happens to be Ms. Lance's mother was take from you the moment she was born and then was put in your childhood to age alongside you and your other childhood friend who became your wife, Astonishing."  
Ray then said "I'm having a strange case of Déjà vu ever since you told us your true name. that friend of yours that Mick and I met earlier what was his name again."  
Rip then said, "The Doctor."  
Then Ray replied "Doctor Who? Wait Doctor Who how the heck did I not notice that, the show is real I can't wait to tell Felicity."  
Rip and River then said, "what show?"  
Sara then said, "Mom you still didn't explain to me why you thought Gramps here was dead."  
Rip then said "we got taken to the past by these Aliens called Weeping Angles and we had a grave in the future."  
Gideon then said, "Captain Hunter there has been sightings of a witch and her fire daemon in the middle ages roughly about 401 AD."  
"Gideon, plot course for 401 AD. Buckle up everyone."  
They got all in their seats and the Wave Rider went into the past.  
RHTTMRHTTMRHTTMRHTTMRHTTMRHTTMRHTTMRHTTMRHTTM  
When the wave rider landed the legends and Dinah went to the fabricator room. Sara Lance then said "I though the induction to the league of Assassins was torcher but these corsets are another thing."  
River "why don't you use some of my lipstick it works wonders on important figure."  
Sara then asked "what type"  
Dinah then said "Helucijenic."  
Sara "Cool I will use some Mom"  
Martin Stein and Jax combined to form Fire Storm and Ray and Mick where sent to keep Missy bussy and Rip said "and Mr, Rory for the first time you have my permission to burn her only her."  
Mick then said " cool Englishman"  
Rory followed River and Sara to the Jail Cells and as they were heading down out popped Vandal Savage "hello Carreb"  
Rip then said "how are you even here oh of course "Missy hid you from our scans earlier." Then Hawkman and Hawkgirl flew in and Rip said "don't Kill just keep him bussy."  
They got to Amy's Cell bruises all over her body even a black eye."  
Dinah then said "Hello Mum"  
Amy then said "Melody you died your hair."  
Sara then said "guards coming" and River said "take this and aim at the wall and shoot Jack gave it to me."  
Amy then took the sonic blaster and it made the wall disappear and Amy walked out to see River and a blond kissing the guards.  
Rory saw his daughter and granddaughter kissing the guards and saw Amy then said "stupid face you found me"  
Rory then replied "did you ever doubt I would"  
Amy then responded "Truth the era gave me pause, nice beard better then the ponytail" and Amy and Rory liplock and Sara and River let the gaurds down to fall Ray and the rest of the legends and Ray said "we need to go."  
Mick then "ooh red's hot how did Englishman get" and stopped when given a glare from Sara."  
Ray "How long have they been like this it's weirder in person."  
Mick then said "So there's a show with them like this cool."  
Martin Stein then said "this is fascinating but didn't Mr. Palmer say we have to go."  
Mick then said "fine" and shoved him self through Rory and Amy "Englishman, Red time to go."  
Amy then said "Who the hell are you."  
Mick then said "Feisty."  
Amy then said "where's the Doctor he brought you here."  
Rory then said "no but my time ship did." They started walking back to the WaveRider and Rip said " Mrs. Williams welcome aboard the Wave Rider"as he uncloaked it.  
Amy then said "Rory Pond my Time Lord."  
Rip then said "no Time Master not lord."  
Amy then said "So who are you companions."  
Dinah then said "oh it's time for me to go I have an archeologist dig to go to and punched a couple coordinates on a paid on her wrist and with a crack she disappeared.  
Amy then said "she never disappears on us like that."  
Rip then said "everyone meet my true wife Amy Pond. Amy meet Professor Martin Stein, Mr. Jeferson Jaxon, who have the ability to fuse in to one being know as Fire Storm, Mr. Ray Palmer bilinear scientist with a robotic exoskeleton, Mr. Mick Rory ex criminal."  
Mick then said "Who ever said I was and ex criminal."  
Rip then said "Carter and Kendra, also known as Hawkman and Hawkgirl stuck in a loop of reincarnation for 4000 years. Last but not least Sara Amelia Lance ex member of the League of Assassins was resurrected from the dead by the Lazarus Pit and our Granddaughter."  
Sara then said "hey Grams."  
Amy then screamed "RIVER. She's so lucky she left, but you are just like your grandfather he could never stay dead either."  
Rip then said "and our ship onboard AI know as Gideon, and I've been going by the name Rip Hunter."  
Amy snickers and Rip said "take a seat. Gideon take us to 2016. "  
Amy then said "I cant believe were only 39 and we already have a 20 something granddaughter.  
Rip then whispers to Amy and said "well we had two"  
Amy then screamed "TWO" and she got quiet and said "wait you said had, poor Melody."  
RHTTMRHTTMRHTTMRHTTMRHTTMRHTTMRHTTMRHTTMRHTTM  
(Time Skip)  
They start to head onboard the Wave Rider when they turn around and saw something crashing and Sara said "Gramps is that the"  
Rip then continued "Wave Rider."  
Then Jax said "another Wave Rider."  
Ray then said "It's not slowing down."  
Jax ruses at them and said "get down" as the ship is come straight at them. Jax then said after the wave Rider crashed and they got up "what the hell is going on."  
Then Rip said " To be honest Mr. Jaxson I have absolutely… no idea."  
Then Amy snorted and then said "is it just me or are you starting to sound like him now."  
A hooded figure walked out of the Wave Rider and towards them and said "do not get on that ship" pointing to the Wave Rider behind the Legends.  
Mick then said "says who."  
The hooded figure said "you Mr. Rory you sent me."  
Amy whispers to Rip "like River."  
Then Rip then said "sorry who exactly are you."  
The guy removed his hood and said " My name is Rex Tyler and I'm a member of the Justice Society of America."  
Amy then said "what the hell."  
read and review  
Author's Note : I know that Amy and Rory are two young to say those lines but they plus River remind me of snow charming and Emma so I had to put it in.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or the arrowverse**

**Chapter 3**

Rip, Amy, Sara, Mick, Jax, Ray, and Martin Stein were on the Wave Rider when Gideon spoke up and said “i’m getting a signal from another time vessel exactly like the signal I picked up before we met “your daughter Captain Hunter. Let it in?”

Rip then said “let it in I’m wonder why River’s visiting.”

Sara “I’ll go to meet mom.”

Sara walks on and she heard a familiar voice she knew this voice, this voice belonged to the father of her late sister’s late boyfriend Tommy Merlyn this voice said in a flirty way “hello I’m …” and he never got to finish he’s sentence because Sara Lance slit his throat and killed him. She then saw the body of Malcom Merlyn fall. She noticed he was wearing a World War II jacket and had a black wristband like what she saw on her mother’s wrist. Then she turned around to head to the main point of the ship and then stopped when she heard  someone letting out a deep breath and she saw Malcom Merlyn alive with no sign of injury and shocking enough both his hands Sara then said “Gramps I have Malcom Merlyn in here I killed him and he came back to life, and has two hands when I know Ollie cut one off.”

Rip “Sara, why, I’m coming”

Malcom then said “I’m still not get use to that, like I said Hi I’m Captain Jack Hark…” He was then interrupted by Rip “stop it Jack”

Malcom now named Jack “ooh hello River’s sexy parents I was just saying hi” and turned to Sara and said “who might you be”

Amy then said “her daughter.”

Jack then said “River’s got the sexy family.” Then Amy, Rory, and Jack hug like old friends.

Sara then said “Gramps, Grams you mind telling me why your hugging my murderer and how the hell does he has both his hands”

Rip and Amy then both said “language”

Sara “your scolding me now”

Jack then said “noooo not my beautiful hand, wait which”

Amy then said “he just looks like him Malcom would never act like that right.”

 Rip “I think we better head back to the front of the ship to explain you all at once, and Jack no flirting.” Jack then pouted and “Guys meet up at the front and keep you weapons down and Keep Mick away from his flamethrower We have a guess that looks like someone that did terrible things but he did not do those things. This friend of ours would never do anything like for better word his doppelganger did.” Then he said to Jack “Captain Jack welcome aboard my time ship the “Wave Rider”

Rip then said “everyone this is Captain Jack he may look like Malcom Merlyn but he is what’s called a time agent from the 51st century. Jack this is Ray Palmer, Mick Rory, Jefferson Jackson, and Professor Martin Stein”

Rip then said “what brought you on board”

Jack then replied “our signals mixed and luckily you opened up cuss the moment I landed the vortex manipulator lost power.”

Rip then said “I know your immortal and all but I’d like to keep you some of your blood say in case there is another Miracle Day.”

Jack let Rory take some of his blood and Jack’s vortex manipulator was back to full power and then Jack said “by Rory’s hot companions and hot AI” typed in coordinates and disappeared with a crack.

Sara then said “I can’t believe I have something in common with some one that looks like Malcom Merlyn.

**Read and review**

 

 


End file.
